


Bully

by littlediable



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Bully, F/M, Major Jasper Whitlock, Smut, Top Jasper Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlediable/pseuds/littlediable
Summary: Jasper Hale x reader smut
Relationships: Jasper Hale/You
Kudos: 58





	Bully

**Author's Note:**

> Just started writing my own Jasper Hale fanfiction on Wattpad, it's called "Dream", my username is little-diable, maybe you'll want to have a look at it. xxx

Another year, another country, another school, something (y/n) should be used to by now. Due to her parents job, they were always on the move, (y/n) wasn’t very social, she struggled with making new friends, so she just mostly kept to herself, not wanting to gain any unwanted attention. This year she got enrolled into Forks Highschool, a smaller school, in comparison to schools she had visited before, hopefully a place where she wouldn’t run into too much trouble. 

A sigh left (y/n)s lips as she stepped into the hallway, her (y/e/c) eyes were wandering across the body of students, trying to find a way towards the secretariat. She was too focused on the papers in her hand, to notice the girl that was coming her way, suddenly she was bumping into something, or rather someone, her eyes found the ones of the tall, brown haired girl she ran into, stuttering a small “sorry” before trying to make her way forwards. “Oh look, a newbie, can’t even properly talk, huh?”, the girl grasped her bag, pushing her towards her, a devious smirk on her lips. 

(Y/n) desperately tried to come up with anything to say, she could feel the eyes of the students nearby on her, her heart was racing, palms were sweaty, she had never felt that uncomfortable. She was trying to find a way out, not listening to the girl talk about her proclaimed “school rules”, (y/n)s eyes got caught on a boy with blonde locks, his jaw was clenched, focused on her interaction with the girl. 

With long strides he moved towards her, he ripped her bag out of the girls hold, ignoring the gasp that left her lips, “you will leave her alone and not bother her again. Are we clear?”, his voice was deep, dangerous, his southern accent made (y/n)s knees weak. The girl nodded her head “yes” and walked past them, her cheeks were flushed, it seemed as if her savior had some kind of power over her. “Here you go, are you okay, darlin’?”, his eyes danced across her features, he placed the bag across her shoulder, smiling at the small “thank you”, that left her lips. 

Jasper tried to swallow down the anger that was pumping through him, he’d like to rip Jessica apart, to make her suffer for treating the girl like that. There was just something about the girl, that made him want to protect her, almost as if she was calling out to him, to be as close to him as possible. “Come on, I’ll show you around.”, Jasper grasped her hand, unconsciously interlacing his fingers with hers, (y/n) gasped at the tingles that shot up her spine, her pupils were dilated, there was something off with the boy. She had never felt like this, never felt the need to be just as close to somebody, (y/n) felt weirdly safe around him, comfortable even, as if she had known him for ages. 

He wouldn’t let go of her, Jasper would carry her books for her, he couldn’t get a grip over his dominant side, knowing that she’d follow his every command, he had her trapped, without her even knowing it. “Give me your bag.”, Jasper reached a hand out, eyebrows pulled upwards, the pale boy had a slight smirk on his lips, “I can carry my bag, don’t worry.”, (y/n) mumbled, she felt uncomfortable, he probably had better things to do, than watching over her and walking her from one class to another. “I won’t ask again.”, Jasper growled, scolding himself for using that tone on her, it seemed as if he couldn’t control himself around her, he was struggling to keep his major side in check. 

(Y/n) bit down on her lower lip, she tried to ignore the wetness that was pooling between her thighs, Jasper had a strange effect on her, something she had never experienced before. A small moan made it past her lips as Jasper placed his hand on her thigh, her skin was burning, the spot was tingling, his golden eyes had turned dark, he was watching her, chuckling the moment he picked up on the lust that was flooding through her. 

He kept on walking her to every class, even a week after her first arrival he was still keeping her company, trying to control his urges. She definitely wasn’t complaining about having to spend time with Jasper, she enjoyed to have him near, even though she could barely concentrate on anything besides him, her mind would wander back to the dreams she had about him, the way he’d touch her, how he’d make her suffer. “I am capable of carrying my books, thank you very much.”, she was moody, running on only a few hours of sleep, (y/n) slammed her locker shut and turned her back on Jasper.

But, the vampire had other plans, he gripped her elbow and turned her towards him, his eyes were pitch black, the grip he had on her got tighter. The moment she tried to rip her arm away, he muttered a small “fuck it”, before dragging her towards an empty classroom. “Jasper? What-”, he had her pressed against the door, lips pressed against hers, a moan made it past his lips as he tasted her for the first time. Her books fell from her hands, she slung her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, groaning as Jaspers hands wandered to her behind, “jump”. With her legs wrapped around his middle, he carried her towards the teachers desk, placing her down on the tabletop, hands placed on her middle as he pushed her backwards. 

“Don’t ever bad-mouth me again, are we clear?”, he rasped out, hands wandering underneath her skirt, up to her soaked panties, her mind was racing, a “yes” left her lips, eyes fluttered close the moment he pulled her panties off her legs. “Will you behave, darlin’?”, he pushed her skirt up to her abdomen, eyes admiring her exposed skin, barely noticing the way she nodded her head “yes”. “Good.”, was the last thing he said before dipping his head down and attaching his mouth to her folds. (Y/n) had to bite down on her lip, to muffle the sound of her moans, her hands were tightly gripping the edge of the desk, god was this man even real? 

Jasper sucked on her clit, ran his fingers through her wet folds, teasing her, “look at me.”, he demanded, he tugged on her legs, pulled her down the table, her core was now placed against his throbbing member. “Do you feel that? This is what you do to me, darlin’.”, a moan escaped her lips, “so needy”, he whispered before unzipping his pants, Jasper groaned as he grasped his length. God this is really happening, she barely had any time to prepare herself for what was yet to come, he slapped the tip of his length against her clit, one hand was holding her waist down, making sure that she won’t move too much. 

His name fell from her lips as he sunk the tip of his length into her core, slow and steady he began to push himself further into her heat, she felt tight around him, a sensation that made his knees weak. “Oh god.”, her eyes were squeezed shut, she was trying to breathe through the unfamiliar burning, he was bigger than any guy she had ever been with, she felt split in half, deliciously full of him. “Such a good girl, so damn tight.”, he growled, he pulled his hips back before thrusting them against hers again and again, the burning beneath her legs. slowly began to fade, turning into something else, something better. Pleasure began to take over her body, pumping through her veins.

Jasper was able to angle his hips just the right way, gazing her sweet spot with every thrust, both of their eyes were shut, his pounding got faster, “fuck right there Jas, don’t stop.”, (y/n) kept on blabbering, her mouth was working without her consent, she was too into the headspace he put her in, to gain control over her body. He was just doing it so good, too good even, acting as if he had explored her body many times before, as if he knew where to touch her to light a fire inside of her. 

He was the first guy that managed to fill her up that good, she was seeing stars by now, her orgasm was approaching in a fast pace, a broken moan fell from her lips, Jaspers thumb was circling her clit, he wanted to see her, to feel her cum around his length. “Tell me how you feel, darlin’.”, his head. was tilted backwards, his hips were snapping against hers, thankful that no student was near to listen to the ungodly things they were doing in that empty classroom. “So good, oh fuck.”, her walls were drawing him in, fluttering around him, a sob fell from her lips as she came around him. 

Jasper kept on pounding into her, ready to push himself over the edge, he holds her close to him, stilling as he began to fill her up with his release, groaning her name. He gave themselves a few moments to calm down before he pushed out of her and helped her off the table, Jasper pressed her against the wall once again, he kissed her one last time, ran a hand through her messed up hair and pulled her out of the room.


End file.
